


The Only Way

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How to handle a dangerous situation, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Short One Shot, some violence shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: How does Sherlock handle a dangerous situation? John is in danger. Is there only one way to bring about a fortuitous ending?
Relationships: John Waston/Sherlock Holmes - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	The Only Way

Sherlock had John’s gun in his hand; aimed at the ox of a man who held the unconscious John up by the front of his jacket, a switchblade knife in his other hand.

“Put him down, NOW! Or I will KILL you!”

“Will you?” Ox glared at Sherlock. “From what I’ve heard, Watson here is the man to watch. You, you’re just this brainy bloke who’s never killed a fly, let alone shot a man.”

Sherlock sighted down the barrel of the pistol, right into the left eye of the man holding John.

“Pull the trigger then, save your friend but I’m told you’re a heartless bastard. Don’t give a fuck bout anyone, but I think you care for him.” Ox lifted John a few more inches. “Are you a crack shot, can you drill me fore I cut his throat? Make your move; let’s see what you’re made of Sherlock Holmes?” Ox was having the time of his life tormenting Sherlock.

He smiled wickedly, as if he could see through Sherlock; see his racing pulse, his pounding heart. The cold exterior masking a fledgling heart that beat for his John.

John made a noise as he raised his hand to touch his forehead. Distracted by John’s movement, the felon looked at him.

_The man turned to look at John for a second. The blast of the gun filled the alleyway with sound. The man’s temple exploded and the bullet splattered his tissue and bone against the wall behind him._

_The Ox toppled to the ground falling, John still in his grip. Sherlock reached for John and pulled him away._

_Taking John up in his arms, cradling his head against his chest, Sherlock brought John gently to the ground._

_“Are you alright?” Sherlock demanded, shaken to his core._

_“You killed him.” John is shocked and distressed. Pulling away from his friend and lover._

_Sherlock saw the disappointment in John’s eyes. John knew he had failed Sherlock. He’d allowed the darkness to take him down a killer’s path._

_“It’s not the only way,” John countered._

(-_-)

 **Sherlock snapped back from-the-bullet-train-of-thought that he’d just followed to its conclusion.** That brain had only taken a millionth of a nano second to go there and come back to reality.

Distracted by John’s movement, the felon looked at him. Sherlock clocked the Ox with his gun, as he rushed forward, grabbing the man by his coat, swinging him in an arch, using his own momentum to bash the Ox into the stone wall behind him; ensuring that there would be no further conversation. The knife clattered down the street. For good measure, Sherlock kicked the man in the groin as he went down.

In the same instance he grabbed John, taking him up and cradling him in his arms as he lowered him gently to the ground.

“You okay?” John drawled in his waking consciousness. Always concerned about Sherlock before he thought of himself.

“I’m fine,” Sherlock replies. Something like happiness lifts the corners of his mouth.

John smiles at Sherlock, that adoring smile is worth everything to the World’s only Consulting Detective. And, all in all, the killing hadn’t been nearly as satisfying as the bashing he’d given the felon. So Sherlock knew there was always another way. Always.


End file.
